Allegiant La Fin
by Mlinaaaa22
Summary: Comme beaucoup de lecteurs de Divergente, je n'ai pas apprécié la fin qui, je trouve est très triste et bouleversante ! Donc je propose une autre fin que j'ai inventée et que je préfère. Voilà :)


**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE **

Page 416 , les deux dernière lignes, remplacées par celles-ci :

\- Pas encore Beatrice, me répond-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Laisse toi aller, la douleur s'en ira et tout sera fini.

J'ai envie de me laisser bercer par la voix douce et calme de ma mère, mais il y a cette flamme en moi qui me rappelle que si je me laisse aller à l'écouter sans résister et combattre cette douleur et cette envie de fermer les yeux, ça sera fini pour moi. Je ne veux pas mourir, pas après tout les efforts que j'ai fait pour rester en vie et pour sauver les autres. Je veux vivre. Je veux retrouver Tobias et tout mes amis. Je veux enfin pouvoir être libre. Je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant!

Je n'arrive plus à me résonner ni à réfléchir, ma vue devient floue mais je perçois malgré tout une silhouette qui ressemble à celle de Caleb venant vers moi.

\- Tris, Tris ! Oh mon dieu non Tris, reste avec moi, ça va aller, dit-il en pleurant.

J'essaie de lui répondre malheureusement aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Je cligne juste des yeux. Il me soulève et toute la douleur des trois balles que j'ai reçues se répercute dans tout mon corps. Une plainte sort de ma bouche. Il me transporte jusqu'au dortoir et prend soin de me poser délicatement sur le lit. Il repart. Je ferme les yeux, je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement. Je revois ma mère.

-Tris, ma chérie tu as été admirable, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Maintenant il est temps de partir, les autres iront bien je te le promet.

J'ai envie de la croire et de me laisser partir avec cette pensée, mais le feu en moi bouillonne, je suis une Audacieuse, une Divergente, je dois me battre. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner après tout ce que j'ai traversé. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, j'entend des voix au loin, Caleb est sûrement revenu mais je ne parviens pas à rouvrir mes yeux. Je sens des compresses mouillées se déposer aux endroits de mes blessures, ça me brûle, mais je suis trop faible pour réagir.

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE ET UN **

Page 428 après c'est son expression.

\- Tobias tu devrais te rendre dans le dortoir, me dit-elle d'un ton calme, presque inquiétant.

\- Pourquoi? s'énerve Christina. Tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tris est entrée dans le labo d'armement à la place de Caleb, dit enfin Cara. Elle a survécu au sérum de mort et réussi à disperser le sérum d'oubli, mais elle s'est fait tirer dessus, à plusieurs reprises. Elle est encore consciente mais très faible, je ne sais pas si elle tiendra le coup cette fois-ci.

Plus personne ne parle, Christina secoue la tête et moi je m'éforce de me dire qu'elle finira par s'en sortir. Elle ne peut pas me laisser seul, maintenant que tout est enfin fini, elle mérite de vivre. Je m'empresse de courir dans le dortoir en ravalant mes larmes qui commencent à monter. J'entre dans le dortoir, elle est là, au milieu de Caleb, Matthew et Zoe qui l'entoure. Je m'approche du lit et m'assied à côté d'elle, je lui prend délicatemment la main. Ses joues d'habitude légèrement rosées et ses lèvres colorées sont pâles, ses yeux brillants son éteints et sa main est froide. J'ai peur, très peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas.

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE-DEUX **

( dans le livre )

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE-TROIS**

( dans le livre )

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE-QUATRE**

La nuit se passe tranquillement, je reste à côté d'elle sans fermer les yeux, de peur qu'elle s'en aille. Je lui effleure la pommette avec mon pouce et carresse délicatement. Je change ses compresses régulièrement et vérifie si les blessures ne s'aggravent pas. On dirait que ça va, mais je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant. Je l'espère. Je vois Caleb ,qui est quelques lits plus loin, ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder. Même si c'est son frère et que à un moment j'ai pu bien m'entendre avec lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir cette haine envers lui. C'est lui qui devrait être dans cet état et non Tris. Dès que mon regard croise le sien, il referme ses yeux et fait semblant de dormir. Il doit savoir que je ne l'aime pas.

Matthew entre dans la chambre.

\- Tobias, tu devrais dormir un peu, me dit-il. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et que tu ne veux pas la quitter une seconde des yeux, mais je vais prendre ta place, pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu. Si elle ouvre les yeux ou dit quelque chose je te promet que je te réveillerai dans la seconde qui suit.

Je n'aime pas vraiment Matthew, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance et l'idée de laisser Tris entre ses mains ne me plaît absolument pas. Mais il a raison je dois me reposer, tout mon corps est exténué.

\- C'est d'accord, lui répondé-je. Mais s'il se passe quelque chose et que tu ne me prévient pas, je n'aurais pas de pitié, même si tu es son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE-CINQ**

TRIS

Lorsque je me réveille, je ne sais pas combien de temps je me suis assoupie, ni si je suis encore vivante. Les plaies sont moins douloureuses, soit je suis partie, soit les compresses les ont apaisées. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux et j'y parviens. La première chose que je vois c'est Matthew en train de lire un livre. Dès qu'il remarque que mes yeux sont ouverts, il se précipite vers moi.

\- Quatre, Quatre! crie-t-il. Elle s'est réveillée.

Tobias accourt vers moi et me prend la main.

\- Tris! dit-il d'un ton soulagé. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.

Il a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines, mais il reste beau. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas d'être entrée dans le labo d'armement à la place de Caleb.

\- Tobias, je ... je.. sui..

J'essaie de parler mais j'ai de la peine.

\- Chut! me coupe-t-il, ne dis rien, ce n'est pas important.

Alors je me tu et nous sommes restés là pendant un moment, à nous regarder. Je suis tellement heureuse de le voir, j'aimerai pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser, mais je suis encore trop faible, alors je me contente de l'observer. Après quelques minutes il se lève.

\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

\- D'accord, je t'attends, lui répondé-je.

\- De toute façon tu ne peux pas vraiment aller ailleurs, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de sourire à mon tour, et il sort. Pendant sont absence, Caleb vient me voir, il a l'air exaspéré.

\- Beatrice, commence-t-il, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'il c'est passé, c'est moi qui devrais être à ta place, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser y aller à ma place, c'était à moi de le faire, je suis ton grand frère.

\- Caleb, j'ai survécu et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui compte, tu n'avais aucune chance de survivre au sérum de mort, moi j'ai réussi et maintenant nous sommes là tous les deux.

Il regarde le sol tristement, je ne dois pas l'avoir vraiment convaincu mais c'est ce que je pense.

Tobias revient et lorsqu'il voit Caleb dans la chambre il ne peut s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard.

\- Sort! lâche-t-il d'un ton froid et sec.

Mon frère ne discute pas, il se lève et s'en va. Je me redresse tant bien que mal et je grimace un peu de douleur. Quatre vient et s'assied sur mon lit en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je vois qu'il tient dans sa main quelques muffins, ça me rappelle lorsque nous venions juste d'arriver ici et que je lui les prenais. Un petit rire s'échappe de ma bouche.

\- J'aime te voir comme ça, me dit-il.

Je lui sourit, puis je remarque qu'il baisse le regard pour observer ses chaussures.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je.

\- Tris.. je sais que tu n'as pas envie et que c'est douloureux, mais il faut qu'on te retire les balles.

\- Non, Tobias, s'il te plait.

\- Après tu iras mieux tu verras, on ne peut pas laisser les plaies ouvertes avec les balles dedans et tu le sais, s'il te plaît pour une fois fais ce qu'on te demande sans discuter. C'est pour ton bien.

Je sais qu'il a raison, mais rien que de penser que l'on va me charcuter le dos pour sortir trois balles me donne la chair de poule et j'en frissonne.

\- C'est d'accord.

Il se penche et me pose un baiser délicat sur le front.

\- Merci, me dit-il. Ca se passera demain, je te déposerai à l'hôpital et quelqu'un s'occupera de les retirer là-bas, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps et tu pourrais revenir au dortoir dans l'heure qui suit après l'intervention. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que tu as déjà vu pire. Je resterai avec toi tout le long si tu veux.

Je me contente de hocher la tête et il comprend que je veux qu'il reste avec moi.

Le soir venu, je n'en peux plus de ne pas m'être levée de la journée et j'entreprend de le faire. Quatre est avec Christina à l'autre bout de la salle. Je suis contente qu'ils s'entendent bien maintenant. Au moment où ils voient que j'essaie de me lever, les deux s'élancent vers moi et me stoppent.

\- Ne nous regarde pas avec ces yeux la, dit Christina. Tu es encore convalescente, tu ferais mieux de rester couchée, au moins jusqu'à qu'on te retire les balles.

\- Elle a raison Tris, acquiesce Tobias.

\- Mais enfin, ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis dans ce lit, je ne supporte plus de rester couchée, j'ai envie de me lever et de marcher, s'il vous plaît. Si vous avez vraiment peur que je me fasse mal, accompagnez moi jusqu'à la salle à manger. Après je reviens, je vous promet.

Je vois Tobias qui est en train de céder, j'insiste encore.

\- Bon c'est d'accord, lâche-t-il enfin.

\- Mais Quatre enfin, intervient Christina, tu sais qu'elle devrait rester allongée!

\- Ca ne peut pas lui faire de mal de se bouger un petit peu, allez viens Chris on l'aide à se lever.

Christina ronchonne mais s'exécute. Je pose mes pieds par terre et le sol est tiède, Tobias et Christina me tiennent par les bras et m'aide à me soulever. Une plainte sort de ma bouche sous la douleur.

\- T'es sûre que ça va Tris ? me demande Christina.

\- Oui ça va, ça va.

On se déplace jusqu'au réféctoir où je vois David dans sa chaise roulante qui vient me voir en me souriant.

\- Ah Beatrice, content de te revoir.

J'ai envie de me jeter sur lui et de le frapper de toute mes forces. J'avance d'un pas le point en l'air mais Quatre vient devant moi en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Non Tris, commence-t-il, il a tout oublié, je te rappelle que tu as diffusé le sérum d'oubli. Ce n'est plus le même homme que celui qui t'a tiré dessus.

J'ai du mal à me réfréner, mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il a raison. Je regarde David et lui souris hypocritement.

\- De même.

On va s'asseoir avec Tobias et Christina. Ce soir au menu il y a du poulet et des haricots, ça me rappelle les Altruistes, ma mère, mon père. J'ai un pincement au coeur.

Peter et Caleb viennent s'asseoir en face de nous, c'est étrange de voir quelqu'un si méprisant, si insensible comme Peter se changer en quelqu'un de censé. Ce soir tout est calme, quand on revient dans le dortoir, je me couche sur mon lit et Tobias s'allonge contre moi en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je sens son odeur et la chaleur de son corps et c'est agréable.

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE-SIX **

TRIS

Le lendemain matin, Tobias m'emène dans l'hôpital du complexe. Je m'allonge sur le lit, il est assis au bord du lit et prend ma main entre les siennes, comme pour les réchauffer. Il paraît absent, son regard est ailleurs posé dans le vide comme s'il était plongé dans ses réfléxions. Je me demande ce qui peut autant le préoccuper. Tant pis, ça n'a pas d'importance, je suis satisfaite de sa présence et à ce moment j'ai envie de ne plus jamais me séparer de lui ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

\- Tobias ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Oui ? dis-t-il en se s'arrachant de son absence.

\- Je t'aime.

Il retire ses mains et prend ma tête entre celles-ci. Il pose délicatement un baiser sur mon front et puis sur mes lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Hum.. désolé d'imterrompre vos étreintes mais l'infirmière est ici, c'est l'heure Tris.

C'est Matthew suivi d'une femme d'âge adulte, au cheveux châtains tressés sur le côté et aux yeux marrons. Elle s'approche calmement de moi. Je me met assise afin qu'elle puisse plus facilement retirer les balles. Elle m'injecte, avant de commencer, une sorte de tranquillisant pour que ça soit moins douloureux. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait ni quels outils elle utilise, mais je sens quelque chose de froid s'introduire dans mon dos et malgré le tranquillisant ça reste vraiment douloureux.

\- Voilà la première! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle presse un bout de tissu mouillé à l'endroit ou elle vient de retirer la balle. Puis elle continue son travail, elle retire la deuxième coincée un peu plus loin dans mon dos. Elle pivote et se tient à côté de moi et pour finir retire celle qui avait pris place dans mon bras.

\- C'est terminée, je viens de retirer la dernière, dit-elle satisfaite.

\- Enfin fini, pensais-je soulagée.

\- Maintenant, je t'applique une crème qui permettra aux plaies de cicatriser plus vite et mieux, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux! s'exprime Tobias, comme ça nous pourrons rentrer plus vite en ville.

\- Oui, vous pourrez rentrer dans 2-3 jours.

Je la remercie et nous retournons dans le dortoir. Nous nous asseyons sur le lit, personne n'est là, ils sont tous en train de manger. C'est agréable d'avoir un peu de tranquilité avec lui.

\- Tu étais sérieux quand tu parlais de retourner en ville dès que je serai rétablie ? demandé-je.

\- Oui pourquoi ? questionne-t-il, tu comptais ou voulais rester ici .. ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être au début oui j'espérais vivre ici, être tranquille mais après ce que David a fait et ce que j'ai appris sur ma mère.. je ne sais pas, depuis l'incident je n'y ai plus vraiment pensé.

\- Viens on va se promener, on y repensera après.

On se lève et on sort. On se promène pendant quelques minutes. Tout est tranquille et paisible, on peut enfin passer un moment agréable rien que nous deux, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que nous nous sommes dit juste avant. C'est vrai que je n'y avait jamais pensé, est-ce que je veux réellement rentrer ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Je regarde Tobias et je me dis que en fin de compte la réponse est loin d'être compliquée et que je n'ai pas besoin de chercher bien loin, c'est lui que je veux. Peu importe où nous vivrons, je veux juste être avec lui. Tous les problèmes que nous avions sont enfin résolus, nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement et simplement, sans se préoccuper du reste. Je le regarde et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Lui et moi, uniquement lui et moi. C'est un bel idéal.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il en voyant mon regard posé sur lui.

Je reprend mes esprit et formule une phrase dans ma tête.

\- Mais tu voudrais faire quoi en ville ? Où est-ce qu'on habiterait ? déclaré-je.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrai vivre dans ma maison chez les Altruistes pour commencer et après on avisera, répond-il.

\- Ca pourrait être un bon début, tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir vivre une vie ordinaire avec toi, où ça m'est égal! dis-je

Il s'arrête, s'approche de moi et pose ses mains repliées autour de ma nuque juste en dessous de mes oreilles et me regarde dans les yeux, puis les ferment et m'embrasse tendrement. Ses bras s'enroulent doucement autour de moi.

Quand je me réveille, Tobias est toujours contre moi, je me retourne pour pouvoir l'admirer domrir. Il ouvre tranquillement les yeux et me remet une mèche de cheveux en place. Je souris et l'embrasse puis baisse les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas, me demande-t-il.

\- Rien, j'en ai juste marre, on s'ennuie ici, il n'y a rien à faire, en plus mes plaies sont déjà refermées, je n'ai plus mal et j'ai envie de bouger, on pourrait déjà rentrer. répondé-je.

\- Tu sais que l'infirmière à dit que nous pourrions retourner en ville que dans 2 jours minimum. Demain on partira d'accord ? me rassure-t-il. En attendant on va manger et après je vais te montrer quelque chose qui te plaira tu vas voir.

On se lève et on va manger. Dès qu'on a fini Tobias se lève, me prend par la main et m'entraîne hors du réféctoir. Nous traversons plusieurs longs couloirs, blancs, tous identiques qui me rappèlent ceux qui se trouvaient dans le siège des Erudits. Puis après bien 10 minutes de marche, on arrive devant une porte fermée.

\- Tu es prête ? me demande-t-il.

Je lui réponds en hochant la tête. Il ouvre la porte et derrière se trouve une grande salle avec des tapis posé par terre, des cibles etc.. Elle me rappelle la salle d'entraînement des Audacieux. J'ai envie de retourner là-bas. Je rentre d'un pas décidé et vais me mettre sur un tapis en position de combat.

\- Alors tu viens ? lui lancé-je.

Il secoue la tête en riant, et vient devant moi. On se jette des petits regards et j'essaie de le faire tomber en utilisant une des techniques qu'il nous avait appris lors de mon initiation chez les Audacieux, mais comme je l'avais pensé, il intercepte et nous tombons tous les des deux l'un sur l'autre. Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou, mes mains sont posées sur ses hanches et je les glisse sous son T-shirt, pour les positionnées au creux des ses reins. Sa main qui était sous ma nuque descend progressivement au bord de mon t-shirt, qu'il remonte doucement afin de l'enlever. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, je sens la chaleur de son corps qui réchauffe le mien comme si l'on ne faisait plus qu'un.

\- A croire que je tombe toujours au mauvais moment, désolé mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être dans cette salle.

C'est encore Matthew. Je le regarde, il a l'air vraiment embarassé de nous avoir vu comme ça, ce que je peux comprendre. Je me rappelle, au début quand j'étais chez les Audacieux, voir Edward et Myra s'embrasser me gênait.

\- Je sais, dit Tobias, mais elle avait besoin de bouger un peu et comme cette salle resemble à celle qu'il y a chez les Audacieux, j'ai pris la liberté d'y venir.

\- Ah, répond-il, et vous faites la même chose dans celle qui se trouve chez les Audacieux ?

Je rougis, Tobias aussi.

\- Désolé Matthew, on s'en va. dis-je.

Une fois dans le couloir loin des regards soupçonneux et des oreilles de Matthew, je me retourne, colle Tobias contre le mur, l'embrasse et lui dit :

\- A croire qu'il faudra toujours qu'on trouve une petite pièce proche d'un dortoir pour pouvoir être tranquille.

Il rit et me rend mon baiser.

**EPILOGUE**

DEUX ANS ET DEMI PLUS TARD

Ce soir là en rentrant à la maison je retrouve Tris couchée sur le canapé, endormie. Je m'assied à côté d'elle et dépose ma main sur sa hanche, elle ouvre lentement les yeux et m'observe avec un léger sourire.

\- Ca va ? Ta mère s'est bien installée à côté ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Oui tout va bien.

Plus tôt dans la journée je suis allé chercher Evelyn, qui avait quitté la ville depuis son accord avec Johanna il y a un peu plus de deux ans, et l'ai ramenée dans la maison voisine à droite de la notre. Tris et moi vivons dans la nouvelle Chicago, comme nous avons été dans les premiers à nous installer, nous avons pu choisir notre logement. Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Amar et George habite en haut de la tour de Hancock, tandis que Cara et Caleb sont retournés vivre du côté du Millenium Park. Désormais Caleb et Tris entretiennent une relation simple de frère et soeur, ils se voient de temps à autres et discutent, mais ils ne se remémorent jamais ce qu'il s'est passé dans le complexe il y a plus de deux ans, ces souvenirs sont lourds et blessants, il est préférable de les oublier.

\- Elle ne t'a pas trop posé trop de questions ? reprend Tris.

\- Quelques-unes, notamment où était Marcus, lui répondé-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- La vérité, qu'on m'a dit qu'il était parti et que je n'ai pas demandé où, car je n'avais rien à lui dire.

Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, quand j'étais face à lui dans le parc j'ai compris que si le fait de l'avoir frappé devant les Audacieux au Marché des Médisants n'avait en rien atténué le mal qu'il m'avait fait, lui crier dessus ou l'injurier ne m'aiderait pas davantage. Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution: oublier.

\- Et elle m'a rendu ça, reprené-je en sortant un objet en verre bleu qui ressemble à une cascade figée dans le temps.

\- Je l'ai vu dans ta chambre, il était posé sur ton bureau, quand on est revenus du siège des Erudits, répond-elle.

Je me rapelle quand elle me l'a donné. J'étais petit, mais déjà en mesure de comprendre que c'était un objet interdit dans le secteur Altruiste, inutile et donc futile. Je lui avais demandé à quoi il servait et elle m'avait répondu: "En apparence, à rien. Mais il peut peut-être faire quelque chose là." Et elle avait posé une main sur son coeur. " Les belles choses ont parfois ce pouvoir."

Pendant des années, cet objet a symbolisé ma rébellion silencieuse, mon modeste refus d'être un petit Altruiste docile et déférent, et aussi la rébellion de ma mère, même si je la croyais morte. Je le cachais sous mon lit, et le jour où j'ai décidé de quitter les Altruites, je l'ai mis sur ma commode pour que mon père le voie, qu'il voie ma force et celle de ma mère.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'après son départ, elle lui faisait penser à moi et à combien j'étais courageux depuis toujours. dis-je en esquissant un léger sourire.

Tris me regarde et dépose sa main sur ma joue en souriant.

Cette journée de printemps reste fraîche, mais je laisse les vitres du camion baissées pour sentir l'air me picoter les doigts et glisser sur ma poitrine, en rappel de la fin de l'hiver.

On s'arrête devant le quai de la gare la plus proche du Marché des Médisants et je descend de la voiture, Tris fait de même. Je la prend par la main et on rejoins le petit groupe qui s'est déjà formé sur le quai. Christina attend avec Zeke et Shauna, assise dans son fauteil roulant avec une couverture sur les genoux. Elle a un modèle plus sophistiqué qu'autrefois, sans poignées et bien plus maniable. Matthew se tient au bord de quai en laissant le bout de ses chaussures dépasser. On est tous là, on se salue, se sourit.

Aujourd'hui aurait été le jour de la cérémonie du choix, s'il y avait encore eu les factions. C'est ce jour que la plupart d'entre nous se sont rencontrés, y compris Tris et moi. C'est un peu une sorte de célébration que nous avons voulu faire en nous retrouvant tous ici.

Shauna nous montre ses attelles métalliques qui lui entourent les jambes et lui permettent ainsi de se lever.

\- Caleb et ses potes du labo les ont fabriquées pour moi.

\- Cool ! Au fait, il est où ? demande Tris.

\- Il nous retrouve en bout de ligne avec Amar. Il fallait qu'il y ait quelqu'un là-bas pour rattraper le premier à l'arrivée de la tyrolienne.

\- Ouais, ajoute Zeke, il a toujours son côté meringue mais j'essaie d'arranger son cas.

Pour être honnête même si je ne suis plus en guerre avec Caleb, je n'arrive toujours pas à le supporter longtemps. Ses gestes, ses inflexions de voix me rappellent sans cesse l'état dans lequel était Tris et pas lui.

Alors que je m'apprête à dire autre chose, le train arrive en chargeant sur nous ses rails polis, ralentit en grinçant et s'arrête devant le quai. Une tête se penche à la vitre de la locomotive. C'est Cara, les cheveux noués en une tresse serrée.

\- Montez !

Shauna, qui s'est réinstallée dans son fauteuil, grimpe la première, suivie de Matthew, Christina, Tris et Zeke. Je monte le dernier et reste debout à la portière en me tenant à la poignée. Le train repart, reprenant de la vitesse à chaque seconde. J'entend son roulement et son sifflement sur les rails et je sens sa puissance monter en moi. L'air me fouette le visage et plaque mes vêtements contre moi, et je regarde la ville qui s'étend devant moi, avec ses tours qui luisent au soleil.

Les choses ne sont plus comme avant, mais il y a longtemps que je m'y suis fait. On a tous trouvé un autre travail. Cara et Caleb sont employés au laboratoire du complexe, désormais rattachés au ministère de l'Agriculture, et oeuvrent à améliorer les rendements pour subvenir aux besoins de tous. Matthew a un poste en recherche psychiatrique quelque part dans la ville. La dernière fois qu'il m'en a parlé, il faisait une étude sur la mémoire. Christina et Tris travaillent dans un bureau qui reloge les gens de la Marge désireux de s'installer dans la ville. Zeke et Amar sont flics et George forme les équipes de police, ce que Amar m'a proposé pendant longtemps, mais j'ai laissé tomber les armes et les boulots d'Audacieux, comme je les appelle. Je suis assistant de l'unes des représentantes de notre ville au gouvernement: Johanna Reyes.

En me tenant des deux mains aux poignées je me penche à l'extérieur dans le virage, presque en suspension au-dessus de la rue. Un frisson d'excitation me saisit, le frisson de la peur que les vrais Audacieux chérissent tant.

\- Salut, me dit Christina en me rejoignant. Comment va ta mère ?

\- Bien, a priori.

\- Tu vas prendre la tyrolienne avec nous.

\- Oui. Tris a toujours voulu que je le fasse, c'est une bonne occasion aujourd'hui, le jour de notre rencontre.

\- Tu as raison.

Cara ralentit jusqu'à l'arrêt et je saute. Au bout du quai, Shauna se lève de son fauteuil et descend l'escalier à pied avec ses attelles, une marche à la fois, soutenue par Tris. Matthew et moi portons son fauteuil lourd et encombrant.

Cara et Matthew, nous explique, à Tris et moi que Peter habite désormais à Milwaukee et travaille dans un bureau, ce qui est étonnant. J'ai toujours cru qu'il rejoindrait les rebelles GD dans la Marge. Il a du changer.

On se dirige à pied vers la tour Hancock, on entre dans le hall, au sol luisant et ciré. Zeke appelle l'ascenseur. Quand tout le monde s'y est engrouffré, Cara appuie sur le bouton du quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième étage. L'ascenseur s'arrête dans un soubresaut et je me plaque contre la paroi tandis que la porte s'ouvre. Tris me tend la main et je la lui prend en la serrant très fort. Je me traîne derrière les autres lentement, trop tétanisé par le vertige pour aller plus vite. Tris me lache la main pour pouvoir aggriper le premier barreau, je la suis. Une fois arrivé en haut je fixe les tours qui longent le marais. Ma poitrine se serre et se comprime, et le souffle me manque. Tris ne dit rien, elle se contente de venir vers moi, de m'entourer avec ses bras et de mettre sa tête dans mon cou. Je sens son coeur battre et me concentre sur le rythme de sa respiration pour ralentir le mien. Je ferme les yeux et la serre fort.

\- Tris c'est à toi, lance Zeke.

Elle relève la tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Détend toi, ça va aller.

Je la vois s'éloigner et juste avant qu'elle monte dans le harnais, elle se retourne.

\- Je t'attend en bas, me dit-elle.

Puis je la vois se positionner et partir dans les airs.

\- A toi, Quatre, m'annonce Zeke.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir, dis-je d'une voix ferme mais en tremblant de tout mon corps.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu es Quatre, une légende chez les Audacieux. Rien ne t'arrête !

Je m'approche du bord, je sens le vide aspirer mon coprs et je secoue la tête indéfiniment.

\- Hé, me dit-il doucement. Il ne s'agit pas de toi, il s'agit d'elle. Elle t'attend en bas, fière de ce que tu vas faire et impatiente de pouvoir te féliciter et te prendre dans ses bras. Regarde tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, elle mérite que tu dépasses ça pour elle.

Il a raison. Je ne peux pas me défiler, elle le mérite. C'est la seule d'ailleurs.

Je me couche sur le harnais comme elle vient de le faire, la tête la première. Je plonge vers le sol Je hurle si fort que je voudrais me couvrir les oreilles. Le vent me pique les yeux mais je me force à les garder ouverts. Et dans le tourbillon de ma panique aveugle, je comprend pourquoi elle l'a fait ainsi, la tête la première. Pour avoir l'impression de voler comme un oiseau.

Le sol n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres en dessous de moi, assez proche pour que je puisse sauter, je tombe comme une pierre sur les bras de mes amis, et ils me posent par terre. Il y a un silence gêné, personne se sait quoi dire. Caleb m'adresse un sourire prudent. J'aperçois Tris sur le bord qui cligne des paupières les yeux humides.

Je m'élance vers elle, prend sa tête entre mes mains et l'attire à mon visage, on s'embrasse. Je sens ses bras remonter le long de mon dos et m'étreindre de toutes leurs forces.

On reste comme ça quelques instants, jusqu'à que Zeke soit descendu, puis on retourne au train.

Il est 20h00, nous venons de finir de manger. Tris est installée sur le canapé, je la rejoins. Elle dépose son regard sur moi, lorsque je m'assied à côté d'elle.

\- Je te remercie, dit-elle en souriant.

\- De quoi ? lui répondé-je en souriant à mon tour.  
\- D'avoir dépassé ta peur et de t'être lancé en faisant la tyrolienne, ça comptait beaucoup pour moi qu'on le fasse tous les deux aujourd'hui.

Je mets mes bras autour d'elle et la serre fort contre moi. Elle met sa tête dans mon cou et je sens son parfum.  
\- Je suis fière de toi, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille, et je t'aime, bien plus que n'importe qui.

Ses simples paroles montent et grandissent en moi comme quelque chose de vivant. Elles provoquent en moi une satisfaction totale et un soulagement. Elle est fière et m'aime, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, elle.

Je la serre encore plus fort qu'avant, puis dépose des baisers dans son cou, sur la joue, puis sur les lèvres. Mes mains descendent sur ses hanches puis au creux de ses reins. Elle accroche ses doigts à l'anneau de ma ceinture, la détache puis la retire. Ses mains remontent et m'ôte mon t-shirt, je fais pareil avec le sien. Je caresse son dos nu, embrasse sa gorge, chaque oiseau présent sur sa clavicule, puis son ventre. Les pouces dans sa ceinture, je lui la retire, puis son jean et le mien. Elle a ses mains au creux de mon dos et les miennes sont sur ses hanches. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et la fais basculer sur moi. Elle me regarde les mains posées sur mes côtes et colle sa bouche sur la mienne. Mon coeur bat vite et je sens le sien s'accélérer tout autant, la passion est si forte que l'air me manque. Je mêle mes doigts dans ses cheveux, lèvres sur les siennes, bouche ouverte. On ne fait plus qu'un. Il n'y a plus d'épaisseurs qui nous sépare. Voués à nous même, nous sommes collés l'un contre l'autre, peau nue contre nue.

Si autrefois Tris avait peur que l'on continue à se heurter, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Le frottement de nos corps me rempli de chaleur et je l'embrasse fougueusement, elle me rend mon baiser en fermant les yeux.

Ses mains au creux de mes reins bougent sous le mouvement de mon corps.

Nos corps entrechoqués sont brûlants, nos souffles courts et rapides mais imposants, j'entends le sien tout contre moi. Ses doigts bien ancrés dans mon dos, glissent légèrement sous la sueur présente.

Nos respirations deviennent de plus en plus rapides, nos corps encore plus chauds, l'électricité plus forte. Nos lèvres entremêlées ne se séparent plus. Je la sens tout contre moi, aussi vivant l'un que l'autre nous nous heurtons encore, et encore jusqu'à appartenir à l'autre, plus qu'à nous même.

Peu à peu, je sens son souffle se calmer et se régulariser, tout comme le mien.

Essoufflés, brûlants et satisfaits, on se regarde. Je m'allonge sur le dos, et elle sur le côté. Je sens son regard sur moi et ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. Je tends le bras et elle se blottit contre moi, pose un baiser sur mes lèvres puis installe sa tête sur mon torse encore chaud. J'enroule mon bras autour d'elle pour la garder contre moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille, jamais.

Cette fois là était différente des autres. C'était comme la première fois, c'était bien, c'était beau.

\- Je t'aime, lui dis-je.

\- Je t'aime, répond-elle. 


End file.
